


Blow job

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck discovers by a drunk Mark what has been going on in a sober Mark's mind. Maybe he is just drunk and saying nonsense, or not.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Kudos: 68





	Blow job

**Author's Note:**

> late by 4 minutes 😬

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚,,

"Hyuckie when will you let me suck you off?" Mark pouts.

Donghyuck scoffs, "Mark, for fucks sake, seriously, stop."

"I mean it!" he keeps pouting and looking at Donghyuck with puppy eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, rest now." he sighs as soon as he is able to put the older to bed. Mark, his best friend and apartment mate, is drunk and he has been spitting nonsense since they left the party.

Donghyuck is so tired that as soon as he falls on his bed he falls asleep.

✯

Mark wakes up and groans, his head is killing him and the light coming from the window doesn't make it easier - if he wasn't so drunk last night he'd be able to close the curtains, now he has to suck it up.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night, he barely remembers anything - the last thing he recalls is that Jaemin was was so wild that he almost kissed Donghyuck (and everyone else in their friends group), after that Mark drowned himself in whatever drinks he saw first.

He leaves the bathroom in seriously need of water and something for his headache and that's when he meets his best friend, Lee Donghyuck in a shirt and, maybe or maybe not, underwear drinking something, much likely coffee, leaning against the counter. 

A goosebump races through his back but Mark doesn't stop, "Morning." he mutters grabbing what his body desperately needs at the moment.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Donghyuck asks.

"Like shit." he replies before swallowing the pill. 

"That I can see. Eat something too will you?" 

"Sure mom." Mark rolls his eyes.

Donghyuck scoffs, "I'm gonna ignore that comment." he puts the dirty and empty mug in the sink and heads to his bedroom.

However he is stopped by the older's voice, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Hm," he pretends to think with a hand on his chin, "I don't know mom, should I?" he smirks and steps closer to Mark's body, "Maybe I should eat you." 

The older visibly tenses up and pushes Hyuck's body away, with flushed cheeks he says, "What the hell are you saying? Stop!"

"That's not what you were saying last night." he turns around rolling his eyes sassily.

"What?" Mark screeches. 

Donghyuck is quick to cover his precious ears and recovers his posture, "Yeah Markie, you probably don't remember but I do. Yesterday night when we were coming back you were all over me practically begging for my dick." Mark's eyes open wide and his face goes red, all over again, he is so embarrassed.

"I-I'm... uhm... fuck- sor-" he covers his face yet Donghyuck cups his cheeks after removing Mark's hands. 

"Tell me, do you really want to suck it that bad? Hm baby?" they stay there looking in each other's eyes. Mark is hypnotized, completely lost in the younger's glistening orbs and because of that his words are solely the truth. 

"Yes!"

"For how long?"

"Long enough." Mark whispers. 

"Fuck Mark!" Donghyuck curses and leaves. He can't handle this, he likes Mark, he doesn't want the other only for sexual purposes - although he can't lie that he's always thought about doing rated stuff with him, but still.

"Hyuck wait!" Mark groans and goes after the younger. 

Before Donghyuck knows he is slammed against the wall and kept there by the older's hands on each side of his head and their chests that are pressed together. 

Mark scans the younger's face before nuzzling their noses together and that has Donghyuck's heart melting.

"Hyuckie, I like you," the older confesses and kisses the chubby cheek, "I really do," he kisses the other cheek, "I have for a while now, in case you haven't noticed," he pecks the soft lips taking Donghyuck by surprise - yet he doesn't object against it -, "but I'm afraid of ruining what we have now," he finally admits, "but you aren't pushing me away, does that mean this is okay?" he carefully questions, his eyes locked with the younger's pair awaiting for a response that is given by Donghyuck's lips on his, tenderly, sweetly, softly. 

Mark's naughty hand runs down Donghyuck's side and ends on the clothed dick, there he palms the younger who gasps into his mouth and the older smirks briefly before adding tongue to sweet kiss - that now is more rushed and wet than gentle.

"Fuck! Mark, what are you doing?" the younger asks between kisses with zero signs of stop.

The older presses his hand harder eliciting a throaty moan from Donghyuck, "I wanna suck you off so bad, please?" he asks now looking directly in Hyuck's eyes.

"Ah shit, how can I say no?" he breathes and Mark grins.

However he immediately attacks Donghyuck's neck with wet kisses and nibbles, getting rewarded with the best honey dripping moans he's ever heard. With his free hand he grabs a fist of the younger's shirt, "Off please!" and Donghyuck complies. Mark's hand caresses the exposed tanned skin, he is awestruck - the younger is so good looking, fucking hell. His mouth attaches itself to Donghyuck's nipples, taking its time swirling his tongue there, on both stimulating the other male some more.

"Mark please, do something. I can't handle this anymore!" he pleads with his eyes shut, he already doesn't know what to do with his hands.

The older kisses his way down on Hyuck's tummy, his eyes never leave the pretty face above. Finally, on his knees, Mark pulls the suffocating underwear down freeing Donghyuck's dick that has been painfully hard for some more minutes now.

Mark's hands find rest on the younger's thighs as he licks from the base to the tip spreading the pre cum all over. The younger shudders at the awaiting contact and moans. 

"Hyuckie?" he calls.

"Hm?" Donghyuck breathes. 

"Look at me okay?" the younger nods already looking down, "Tell me if I'm doing good, will you?" he says with his bottom lip glued to Donghyuck's cock head.

"Yeah, I will." 

"Good." he mutters before gradually swallowing Donghyuck's dick, when it hits the back of his throat he moans and the younger male is forced to seek comfort in Mark's hair. The grip is not painful, it's rather exciting - so exciting that it encourages Mark to take Donghyuck further in and choke on it, but he'll enjoy his pace first.

One of his hands grip the base as the older bobs his head, his other hand reaches up to touch the younger's torso. 

"Fuck Mark!"

At the curse Mark smirks and moans, the vibrations go all over Donghyuck's body making him hold the older's hair tighter and the latter's eyes roll to the back of his head - at this point he doesn't know who's enjoying it more. 

Mark massages the younger's balls for a little while sucking hard on the head, "That feels so fucking good!" Donghyuck curses and Mark's ego jumps in ecstasy.

The older salivates and goes all the way down, just testing waters. Donghyuck lets a cry out fuck leave his mouth and next thing that happens has him paralyzed.

"Are you sure?" he utters concerned, hoarseness dripping from his voice due to all the moaning.

Mark nods firmly, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

The words have Donghyuck dizzy again, his head is spinning non-stop as his dick throbs. Mark opens his mouth, his tongue flat and his throat relaxed, "Make sure to be rough." he says lastly before guiding the younger back to his warm mouth.

With a last nod from the male on his knees (that are probably hurting by now), Donghyuck's hands find their way to Mark's scalp gripping tight, once more - the latter likes that feeling so much - and he pushes his hard member inside, slowly. Once his dick is all inside he withdraws it sliding in again - a little faster now. He can feel Mark's throat deliciously around his tip, it feels like heaven.

After making sure the older is okay, Donghyuck starts going harder and Mark moans - seemingly pleased by the change of pace. The younger's moans are all over the place as well as gag sounds mixed with saliva which is dripping from Mark's mouth onto his shirt and the floor - they're too lost to care. 

Donghyuck looks down and he is surprised to see the older already looking at him, tears floating down on his face and he coos, "Did you know that you feel fucking amazing, hm? Fuck Mark, your mouth is heaven on earth." more tears spill and Donghyuck feels his heart clenches and pulls away.

"You okay?"

"I'll pat your thigh if I'm not okay." he says, his voice is so raspy that it gives Donghyuck chills yet he nods.

The younger slams his dick inside and Mark's eyes roll to the back of his head, the grip on his gets tighter and Donghyuck now fucks his pretty little mouth like he wanted since the very beginning - Mark controls his breathing really good at this point. He fastens his pace, feeling too close to his orgasm. 

"So fucking good to me baby, ah shit ~"

Feeling like cumming at any second he tries to pull back once more but Mark notices the little things so he wraps his arms around Donghyuck and forces him to stay in place.

"Fuck Mark, I'm gonna cum!" he moans as he looks to the older's face - he looks so messy but that's the last string he needs before he can control his load, that goes down Mark's throat smoothly who hums once it ends. Finally Mark lets go of his body and pulls away breathing heavily.

"Goddammit Mark, are you okay?" he asks immediately kneeling on the floor in front of the other male. The latter flashes him a smile that honestly confuses Donghyuck to the core.

"Better than I could ever be, thank you!" 

"You're crazy." Donghyuck giggles. 

"Yeah, for you specifically." Mark grins.

The younger scrunches his face but kisses Mark, "Yeah, I like you too."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙


End file.
